


Please (Don't) Keep Your Mouth Shut

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise! - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: “Christ, your face is a mess!” Alex exclaims.Mal spits out the words before she has a chance to think about it. “Wanna sit on it?”Her apology comes at the same time as a rather loud moan from Alex.“Oh.”





	Please (Don't) Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> in which alex is trans too, Because I Feel Like It

Mal cups Alex’s cheek in her hand softly, tilting his face up towards hers. Her pinky drifts below the line of his jaw, and she feels his heartbeat, ticking fast, under the skin of his neck.

When she lifts herself away for a breath, Alex’s huffs, shaky, onto her lips.

“You okay?” she murmurs, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone.

He shivers. “God, your voice. Yeah, I’m okay. Just… nervous.”

“We don’t have to do anything, you know that, right?”

“I want to. I do. But it’s… it’s a normal thing to be nervous about.”

“Of course. I’m nervous too, ‘Lex.”

“Kiss me again?” he asks, voice just a little bit breathless.

Mal leans in, pressing herself against him with as much gentle passion as she can muster. His lips, skin roughed from being picked at, still move so softly against hers. The way his hands hold her, pull her close, anchored at her waist and the back of her neck, is intoxicating. She can feel every movement of his body - little twitches of his fingers like he wants to move them, touch her everywhere, the slightest squirming when she teases at his neck with her fingers.

She leans closer, kisses him deep for only a moment, pulls back to speak. “Lay down?”

He touches his forehead to hers (gross) and nods, sliding out of her tight grip. She’s lost in watching him, but snaps to when she sees him hesitate, halfway through lying down.

Alex says something before she has a chance to. “Can… could you lay down? And I could be on top?”

The blush on his face is so pretty.

“Sure thing,” Mal says, scooting herself back on the bed. She lets herself fall backwards, head landing squarely on a pillow, and opens her arms to Alex, inviting him.

He nudges his shoes off, sitting on the edge of the bed, before he crawls over to her.

Mal gives him an encouraging smile. And suddenly, she’s got a lapful of  _ Alex, _ of lovely, sweet, beautiful Alex. He’s right there, straddling her hips, one hand tangled in her hair as he kisses her. It’s a heady feeling, all his weight pressed solidly against her.

And when he leans down, shifting so he’s propped over her, to kiss her neck, her back arches, and her blood’s not just rushing in her head any more. His mouth is soft, wet, and the light touches send tickling sparks along her nerves in the best way.

Mal groans softly. “Oh, that feels good, Lex.”

He sucks lightly, pulls off with a  _ pop _ and a shy sort of smirk, and nudges one of his knees between her legs - though not quite touching anything yet. Mal gapes at him.

“Where the hell did you learn to tease like that?”

Alex raises an eyebrow, tilts his head. “So I’m doing good, huh? ‘Cause I’m… I’m just guessing here.”

“Get-” Mal starts, but cuts herself off by jolting up, nearly knocking heads with Alex in order to kiss him. He makes a sort of muffled “mmph!” noise, but pushes her back down just as quickly. His body is warm on top of her, a heat she does her best to squirm into, and he presses that knee right into her crotch.

“Fuck,” Mal groans, rolling her hips upwards against Alex’s thigh. He whimpers - honest to god  _ whimpers _ \- and latches onto her neck again, sucking hard enough it’s sure to leave a mark.

Mal hitches her own knee up, right between Alex’s legs, and does her best to nudge him, indicate she wants him to rut against her, too.

And, thank fuck, he does, because when he jerks his hips, his leg moves with them, putting pressure right on Mal’s dick. She groans, arching her back, and Alex suddenly gasps. His lips come off her neck with an audible pop, and he grinds down on her leg, hard. Mal feels more than hears the quiet moans he lets out against her neck as he forgets himself in the sensation.

She puts her hand at the junction of Alex’s hip and thigh. “Lex?”

A small whimper. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just thought you might want something other than getting off against my thigh.”

She can feel his embarrassment as he presses his face further into her neck, like he’s trying to hide.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, either. If you’re fine with this, then I’m fine with it, too. I just want to make you feel good.”

Alex sits up slightly, enough to for Mal to see his face. He’s blushing bright red as he asks, “What did you have in mind?”

She runs her hand up his side, thumbs the underside of his pectoral where he’s sensitive. “I could go down on you?”

The shiver that runs through his body is nearly answer enough, and he nods to complete it. They shift, untangling their bodies, until Mal is kneeling in front of Alex as he tugs off his shirt and lays down.

“Want me to take these off?” Her hand is at the waistband of his jeans.

He bites his lip, squirms. “Yes.”

So she pulls them down, gently, slowly, teasing just a little. He nods before she has a chance to pause and ask if she can remove his boxers, too.

And suddenly, there he is. Blushing and nervous, bare in front of her save for his socks and his binder. Mal shifts down until she’s laying with her head between his legs, taking in the sight.

“You okay?” she asks softly.

“Yeah. Yes, just a little nervous. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, okay?” He reaches down with one hand to stroke her hair.

“Sure thing. You can grab my hair if you need to, I won’t mind,” she grins. And the next second, her mouth is occupied with something else. She licks him open gently, spreading him with just her tongue. The sound he makes is startlingly loud, but then again, this is a first for him. She kisses at the tip of his cock, being a little noisier than perhaps necessary. His fingers find their way into her hair, not tugging anywhere near hard enough to hurt. He does pull slightly, though, along with bucking his hips, when Mal closes her lips around him. Alex’s efforts push her further against him, and she goes happily, nuzzling into his pubic hair as she licks up his taste.

Alex’s voice breaks on the high whine he gives when Mal pushes her tongue into him. “Fuck,” he says. “Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ that’s good.”

Mal produces a low, rumbling sort of groan, making Alex yelp at the sensation. “Ah! Fuck, do that again, please. Please.”

She hums again, deep enough to feel the vibrations. Alex gasps, his hands tug in her hair, and one of his heels actually digs into her back. Mal squeezes gently at Alex’s ass, pulling him closer to her face. She’s buried in the scent, the taste of him, and can’t help the slight roll of her hips down against the mattress.

“Oh, god, Mal, are you-?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Fuck, fucking shit,” and Alex trails off into cuss words, a string of moans and profanity that does everything to intensify Mal’s arousal. His thighs are hot, slightly sticky on either side of her face, knees slung over and ankles locked behind her shoulders as she eats him out, messy and rushed but so good. Her hands are too busy with stroking and squeezing at his ass to do anything else, which unfortunately means that she can’t reach one down to relieve some of the discomfort caused by her still-fastened pants. Oh well.

Mal flicks her tongue, attempting to hit that sweet spot inside of Alex -  _ “Fuck!” _ \- and judging by that, it worked. She pulls her tongue out slowly, using as much pressure as she can muster, and drags it, flattened, from Alex’s opening up to his dick. He squirms a little at that, so she does it again, this time starting from the base. Alex is saying something, a string of syllables that she can’t make sense of, but she doubts he can, either.

If anything, the clarity of his vocals decreases when she focuses her efforts on his cock, suckling gently, making an effort to drip saliva from between her lips - extra lubricant can’t hurt. That was apparently a very good idea, because Alex bucks his hips hard enough to knock his pubic bone against Mal’s nose. He sits up immediately.

“Fuck, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, did I hurt you-”

“I’m fine, ‘Lex. Fuck,” Mal sighs, sitting back on her heels and rubbing her nose. “Glad to know I’m doing that good, though.”

“Christ, your face is a mess!” Alex exclaims.

Mal spits out the words before she has a chance to think about it. “Wanna sit on it?”

Her apology comes at the same time as a rather loud moan from Alex.

“Oh.”

“Uh. I mean, or not, if-”

“No, no, no, I’d love to do that,” Mal interjects. “I just didn’t mean to say it like I did.”

“I do not care,” Alex says, sounding breathless. “You- you really want to?”

“Sure. If you want me to, I’m all for it.”

He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d…  _ really _ like that.” He’s blushing.

“Well, let’s do it, then.”

Mal pops the button of her pants and rolls onto her back. Alex shifts up onto his knees, swinging a leg over her midriff, and scoots up until Mal’s head is between his thighs. He bites the corner of his lip, looking nervous.

“You sure you can take my weight?”

“Not entirely, but yeah.”

“Okay.” He spreads his knees wider, swinging his hips to do so, and Mal licks her lips.

“God, you’re so pretty. Can I call you pretty?”

Alex nods shyly. “Yeah.”

“Pretty boy,” she murmurs. “C’mon, get down here.”

She hitches her hands behind Alex’s thighs as he straddles her, lowering himself slowly.

His knees slip at a certain point, but he catches most of his weight on his hands as he pitches forward. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mal pats his butt. “Try again?”

“Yeah.” He shuffles a bit, and then he’s right there, so close above her - and there he is. The touch of the slick-soft skin of his vulva against her lips is an odd sensation, but in no way an unpleasant one. Mal sticks her tongue up, reaching, and he moves towards it. Soon, there’s a sort of rhythm worked out, Alex’s hips rocking down against Mal’s careful mouth. She kisses, licks, and sucks every bit of him she can get a hold of, pushing saliva in on her tongue and pulling his fluids back out. It’s sloppy, messy, wet, and the noises reflect that incredibly.

Alex is whimpering again, a bitten-back sound on every few thrusts. Mal hooks her thumbs in the bend of his hips, pushes him gently to lean on her chest, instead.

“You okay?”

“Want to hear you,” she breathes, and tugs him back in.

He stifles the next few sounds on instinct, but soon he’s moaning loudly, a wonderful rhythm countering that of his hips. She flicks her tongue, catching the tip of his cock in a way that must be just right, because there’s suddenly a lot more  _ Alex _ bearing down on her, grinding against her tongue. She moans, pushing the vibrations into his skin, relishing in the gasps he gives, the twitches and jolts of his hips.

Alex is a lovely sensation on her tongue. The taste of him, salty and musky and rich. The texture, slippery and almost velvet-soft. Mal drinks it all in (maybe somewhat literally), taking great pleasure in pleasuring him.

When she thrusts into him next, making good use of the muscle of her tongue, he yelps. His hips jerk to a stop, thighs clench on either side of her, and she feels him shudder through his climax. He has presence of mind enough to push himself off of her before collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Mal props herself up on an elbow. “Did good, huh?” She’s breathing a little fast herself.

“Uh-huh,” Alex manages. He looks wrecked.

Fuck, speaking of which - Mal’s been hard long past the point of being uncomfortable. She fumbles with her pants, shoving them and her underwear just far enough down her hips to free her cock. It throbs as she takes herself in hand, jerking quickly, too far gone to bother with finesse.

It doesn’t take her long to come, arching her back with a grunt before flopping back down onto the mattress next to Alex.

“Mal, did you- hey, I could’ve done that for you,” he teases.

“Fuck, it feels like I’ve been hard for an hour.” She shakes her head. “I swear, I was gonna explode if I didn’t take care of that right away.”

“That’s fair. I mean, you just gave me the best orgasm of my life, so…”

“Damn, did I really?” she exclaims. “Even better than that one time you told me about, with the shower h-”

“Yeah,” he interrupts. “Fuck, I came so hard it felt like you knocked my brain out for a minute there.”

“Wow. Guess I really did do good.” She pulls Alex in for a kiss. He wrinkles his nose when he pulls back, licks his own taste off his lips.

“Oh. Sorry,” Mal grins, sheepish.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, leaning in for another. “Love you, Mal.”

“Love you too, ‘Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the trans boy and trans woman who have been reading these things! so glad you think I'm doing good! (Even though I'm not a trans man or woman, I am nonbinary, so I'd hope so, heh.)  
> as always, if anybody has any suggestions for what you'd like to see, I'd be glad to hear them! Thank you!


End file.
